Just any other night
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: A friendly social gathering, just like any other, could be the perfect stage for the cruel games of destiny that join and separate the lives of humans, unaware players, to his capricious will. Betty, Gio, Daniel and Matt in Manhattan. GxB. For Getty!
1. Chapter 1

**For the Getty Girls, of course. I had this idea many weeks ago even before Matt appeared in the actual episodes. I really had little time to write anything but at least now I have a better idea of how he is as a character.  
**

**Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws with this fic.  
**

* * *

**- Chapter I -  
**

He was wearing a casual outfit. Something he grabbed quickly from the closet without putting too much thought about it. Not that he usually gave a lot of thought when hanging out with the guys. And yet, this friend of his wasn't exactly just one of "the guys". To be on the safe side he wore black: black shoes, black belt, black tshirt, black pants. Everything matched his eyes and his carefully combed long hair. A silver chain shone across his tanned neck while a bracelet of the same material hugged his right wrist.

His friend had promised him that it was a casual low-class bar. And he was determined to cut his finger if he let him pay everything this time. He had his pride. He didn't like owing men favors and he already owed him a lot. He took the day net sales of the deli and fed his wallet. He also had his credit card ready. He never knew what to expect when he was around this friend of his.

Gio Rossi could already predict that was going to be a hideous night. He wasted precious minutes at the entrance. The porter was reluctant to let him in and he refused to believe he was guest to notorious Manhattan bachelor Daniel Meade. So Gio had to cash his way through, there was not use to argue with a man twice his size. But after he stepped inside the place and walked himself around the lounge, he wasn't sure if he wasn't still wasting his time. "Casual low-class bar my ass" Gio thought making his way through a mixture of expensive fragrances, soft silk, brand suits that Gio couldn't name and blinding glitter of real diamonds --because those had to be real diamonds.

He was resigned. He was going to be the only one in that room with Queens dirt stuck in his boots tonight.

"What the hell!" he thought. "I might as well stay. Daniel had invited me to even worse places than this one". He glanced at the stage where a guy was singing a melancholic song. "Maybe not worse than this one".

But he still felt the need of spending a guy's night out that involved something else than dominoes, cheap beer and latin music. Maybe get wasted. It had been wise of him not to bring his van to Manhattan so he could call a cab anytime and return back in any physical or mental state. Or maybe he could bring a girl to continue the night in his apartment. Or maybe not, he let the thought trail off, those girls surely seemed expensive.

He finally spotted him. He was sitting alone at a nice spot, as expected. Daniel Meade was elegantly dressed. No matter how casual he wore, he always looked fashionable, but it was expected from the editor-in-chief of one of the most famous fashion magazine in New York. Not only his clothes, but his body displayed the beauty of generations of Meades. He had an easygoing expression and a smile beautifully craved in his face, yet there was something in his blue eyes that whispered tears of a saddened soul. Gio knew those eyes, the eyes of a man that life had stolen something precious and irreplaceable. Gio felt the call for duty and ate all the discomfort for the awful taste Daniel had for bars. His hand greeted the one that was welcoming him effusively.

"Have you been here long, Daniel? I hope not. What the hell is this place?"

Daniel pointed at the back of the room. "See that guy? He sang last year at one of Mode's parties. He's been quite a success after that. Meade Music division is taking care of him, now".

"And you just had to punish your ears out of charity? You pay his bills, you don't have to listen to his crap" Gio mocked as he took a sit on the nearest couch.

"He's not that bad".

Gio looked back to the direction of the stage. He knew the guy. He had seen him a few times. He might have talent in his voice but it didn't mean he had to like him.

"Besides, he's kind of cute".

Daniel laughed at the expression that formed in Gio's face after he just said that: he was so expressive. Gio was not the most typical sample of the people Daniel got used to hang around with. Not that the heir of the Meade empire had many friends for himself, and he certainly didn't have many friends like Gio. Daniel quickly explained: "I used to tease Betty with that. She used to have a crush on him. I think they went out a couple of times, or so".

Gio scoffed for response and rested his back on the smooth surface of the leather seat.

"You're not going to ask about her?" Daniel continued.

"Have I ever asked you about her before?"

"Well, if you don't want her. Then I'll have her" Daniel teased for a while and drank from his glass.

"Betty is not your type", Gio's gravely voice pierced the air in a dry tone.

"She could be".

Gio said nothing. His mind got lost in thoughts as the melancholic song penetrated his ears and unwanted memories resurged from deep inside of him as if they were dormant and suddenly wanted to dance to the beat of the music.

Daniel perceived the change on his friend's countenance. "I was only kidding".

"You could be right," Gio said looking right at him.

"It was a joke," Daniel placed his hands on the table in front of them surprised at the sudden seriousness in Gio's stare.

"No. I guess you are right. You know, one day, the one you least expect it, Daniel Meade, you will find yourself inside her eyes and discover the woman she really is. And then…"

Daniel frowned. "Then…?"

"Then I'll have to sort you out" Gio said with a cocky smile in his lips releasing the tension from the air.

Daniel's handsome laugh got mixed to the sounds surrounding them as a more lively music started playing.

"Yeah, just like you did with Henry".

"Hey, man!"

"Will you take her away from me like you did to him?" Daniel hit the table with his knuckles. "I'm not him, you know? You might be up for a real battle with me."

"Knock it off. I didn't steal her away from 'Egg Salad'. She came to me, she gave herself to me".

Daniel secretly smiled at Gio's choice of words. He gave so much without thinking twice before speaking what was on his mind. He really liked that guy. It was a shame the way things happened between him and his young assistant.

A waiter finally came to their table interrupting the playful conversation and immediately turned to Daniel waiting for orders.

"Give us another round of the same and… you want something, Gio?"

"Get me a beer, please".

The waiter then turned to him and looked at him with a hint of disapproval in his stare.

"We don't serve beer here, sir".

Gio frowned at his comment and answered him back in the same snobby tone.

"Then what kind of place are you running here?" he then spoke to himself with a lower tone "No beer! For heaven's sake!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Can I get you anything else?" his expressive stare seemed to be saying 'that suites your type of taste?'

"A large Flaming Shocker, with Cuban rum, no garnish".

The guy left and Gio was definitely sure he forgot to bring Luck with him when he dressed up for that night.

"You have no taste for bars, do you? You just pick a bad one after the other. Come on! After this round, let me take you somewhere else. I know this place will cheer us up".

"Let me take care of some business first. Just sit for a moment. We'll be out in any minute". Then he continued refusing to let go of their previous conversation. "You know, Gio. I've known Betty for a while and she's not the best when it comes to handling men. She has such a poor judgment that she might really end up with me. You know? I pity her".

"Drop the subject, will you? I haven't got the slight droplet of alcohol in my system and I didn't come here to talk about a woman like preppy boys".

"You'll have to find a way to get over that eventually".

"I am way over that" Gio said, slightly offended.

"Ah! Right on time. Here comes my business!"

A beautiful red-haired girl with a glittering and dangerously short dress that revealed a pair of astonishing legs came to their table.

"Allow me to introduce you to Janice". He turned to the beautiful girl who smiled charmingly at Gio after the usual interchange of mutual courtesy.

The waiter returned wearing an apologetic expression plastered in his face and, to his surprise, turned to Gio.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid the bartender doesn't know any Flaming Shocker, sir".

Gio let his hands fall loudly on top of the table.

"That does it! Let me go to the bar myself".

Janice giggled at Gio's sudden behavior and followed him with the corner of her eyes until he got lost in the crowd on the direction of the bar. It didn't took too long when they saw him returned followed by the waiter carrying three different colorful drinks.

"They're on the house" he said in a casual tone.

"Try these ones." Gio said "This is for the beautiful lady, here".

She thanked him and drank from the cocktail glass. She approved with her delicious smile. "This is really good. Daniel, this is really good".

Gio held her stare for a second or two, she had really beautiful amber eyes, he blew the fire on top of his drink and took a slow sip. "I had to teach the bartender a lesson or two but I guess he got them mildly right".

The girl awarded him with another smile. "Impressive!" she said leaning into Gio, winking at him and gently touching his right arm. He just laughed and kept drinking.

Suddenly a new set of lively music sounded in the background. Janice jumped in her seat unexpectedly.

"Oh! Let's dance this one!" she said leaning even closer to Gio taking hold of his strong arms completely with both her hands in a pleading manner. "Daniel told me you could dance".

Gio looked into Daniel's direction half surprised, half amused.

"You know I have two left feet. I don't mind". Daniel responded. To this, Gio rose from his seat and helped her get out of the table. "Just, don't go stealing my girl like you did to Henry".

"For the last time, I didn't steal her from anybody" Gio shouted back as he led the girl to the little dance floor.

Daniel saw them dance together through the glass he was holding in his hand. He thought it would have been wiser to have called Gracey instead. But he didn't have much time to think because, as if it was a cue from a theatre play, his light colored eyes spotted a kaleidoscopic mix of colors jumping against the people of the crowded room and approach straight to his table calling his name until she stopped in front of him.

"I can't believe you made me follow you all the way to this place. Here are the keys to your apartment that you left in the office".

"Betty! What would I do without you!" Daniel thanked and bid her to sit with him. Betty noticed the glasses in the table. Daniel wasn't alone. She wasn't feeling like sitting between two slim and empty headed specimens of Daniel's taste for women that night.

"Maybe not. Matt is nearby and we sort of have a date"

"Your boyfriend. Why don't you invite him in and sit with us for a while?"

"For the tenth time, he's not my boyfriend, Daniel. We're just in an exploratory phase. I can't let this interfere with my career, I can't afford falling for… and you are not listening to anything I am saying right now".

"Actually, no" Daniel quickly admitted. "But, come on! There's someone here I'm sure you'll like to meet. You know you have nothing to do tonight. And it would please me a lot if you stayed with us for a while."

"Fine. But just for half an hour". She wasn't going to put Daniel down, not after the situation he's been through. She sighed and took out her scarf and her big coat and placed it on the back of the nearest chair. Her hair was a complete mess. The night was windy and she had to walk the few blocks that separated this place from Mode offices.

Then the familiar sound of her mobile rang inside her colorful purse. "Matt! What? Where am I? With Daniel. Yes, that same place I told you about. No, you don't have to come. I'm not going to stay too long, anyway…"

Her voice faltered as she spotted the circle of people surrounding a pair of dancers just several meters in front of her: a handsome young man and a beautifully dressed woman making display of the most exquisite dancing skills across the room.

Her heart recognized him immediately and she felt her body freeze in that very same spot as her eyes drank from the vision that was in front of her.

A voice from across the line brought her back to reality.

"Matt?" she said without taking her eyes out of the dance floor, her shaky voice came out of her lips with urgency. "Please come. Yes. Come. Right now. As soon as you can, please".

* * *

**Next chapter: chapter II  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it possible to dedicate a chapter? Oh I guess I can do that... there are not rules here, are there? Well. This is for Nena. I remembered how you like Marc Anthony and his love for "you". ^_^**** This is one of my favorite salsa songs of all times. I hope you enjoy it. Let's dance! **

**Music (salsa): Marc Anthony — Valio la Pena (It was worth it)**

**Update: Matt's last name.  
**

* * *

**-Chapter II-**

Betty couldn't manage to take her eyes out of them as they danced to the pop rock music out of the speakers, one song after the other —Where they going to dance all night? She moved uncomfortably in her chair, bending the neck to get a better view of the dance floor, restless, for what she thought was an awfully long time.

"Of course Gio would have brought the first woman he found in the streets. Look at that dress. I'm surprised they let her into the club… Oh my God!" she disapproved as the woman cling her left leg to Gio's side and drop the weight of her body to him as they kept dancing hip to hip encouraged by the crowd cheered loudly around them. She saw, to her dismay, that Gio started caressing the naked leg that hugged his side right before he untied from her embrace and executed a couple of complicated steps.

"Show-off…" she muttered under her breath.

Then the disco lights exploded in rainbow colors against the metallic dress of the woman as Gio spun her around. Her loud pleasing laugh resounded, molesting Betty's ears, surpassing every sound in the room.

Betty rolled her eyes. "What a b—"

"You do realize I'm sitting right here, Betty?" Daniel interrupted her. "I don't think I've ever seen you act like that before. Something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing. Nothing…" She turned her back to the dance floor and grabbed the glass she had right in front of her. Without even asking, she took a large sip from the drink. The taste alcohol eased the bitter taste in her mouth. "Wow! This is really good!"

"I finally find you" a voice startled her, making her spill a bit of the drink in her extremely colorful clothes.

"Hey, sports guy, I'm glad you came". Daniel welcomed the young tall guy that was standing in front of him. He got a very casual air about him and his clothes reflected his personality. There was something charming about him: his boyish shy features, the thick dark hair, carelessly forming smooth curves surrounding his head, an absent introspective expression only spiced by his playful eyes that seemed to look everything with interest and the eternal shy smile on his ivory face.

"Hello. Um…" he said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket helping Betty clean her face. "I'm sorry… really sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"Oh, Matt! You came so fast!"

"I was on my way. I was coming anyway. So, are you having fun?" he gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Nice music. What are you drinking?"

Betty took the handkerchief he was offering her and cleaned a bit of the drink from her blouse. A déjà vu. It suddenly seemed to her she lived the situation once before... on her birthday, but instead of that soft piece of cloth between her fingers, all she had was a crumpled paper napkin with a funny pickle grinning at her. She found herself also smiling unconsciously at the memories.

Matt took a moment to taste the drink in front of Betty. "I can't tell what's on the mix, but it's quite good. You don't cease to amaze me, Betty, I didn't know you like strong and bold drinks".

"Triple sec, aftershock and two types of rums: one Cuban, one Puerto Rican" said a voice from behind. "Who are you and why are you drinking from my glass?"

Betty jumped at her seat. "Would you both just stop doing that?!"

Gio chuckled looking at her. "Did I startle you? I thought you were still paying attention."

Betty blushed as she was discovered on her previous stalking endeavor.

"Oh!" Matt said putting the glass back on the table. "I wouldn't have guessed that there was Rum in it. I would have thought I was becoming an expert in cocktails by now".

Gio lead Janice to her place on the table. She was visibly exhausted of all that dancing.

"People usually misunderstand Rum" Gio said. "They think it's cheap and rough to make a decent drink. But good Rum, well aged... experienced... has such a spicy taste and versatility that can produce the most surprising of flavors".

"Wow! Impressive!" Janice said taking a large sip from her drink.

Daniel laughed. "Quite an expert in tropical drinking, aren't you Gio?"

"Nah! Coincidence. My mom is Puerto Rican, that's all" Gio was now standing by Betty side, looking down on her.

"I didn't know that!" Betty said surprised, looking up meeting his eyes and suddenly feeling related to her friend —or was it ex-friend?

Gio's eyes spoke to her before his husky voice could even utter the words: "You never gave yourself the chance to know much about me, did you?"

Matt noticed the tension in the air. He raised a hand to Gio.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Matt Hartley. I'm—"

"He's my boyfriend" Betty quickly blurted without breaking eye-contact with Gio.

Matt laughed, a bit embarrassed and surprised at Betty's forwardness. "Well… that too... it seems. Actually, I'm a journalist" He handled him a card. Gio decided to lose this time to Betty, and give a polite look at his professional business card before putting it inside his pocket.

"Let's get you a chair, Gio" Daniel was quick to say. He made a gesture to the nearest waiter.

"No need" Gio answered turning to Daniel. "I think you got pretty good company. I better take off".

Janice cried aloud. "But you promised to take us to that salsa-reggaeton place!"

"You did Gio. And, a promise is a promise" said Daniel, resolved. "You know what? You are right. This place is a bore. Let's leave now. The car is waiting outside. Everything is taken care of."

Gio glared at Daniel who quickly avoided him and guided his guest to the exit.

The lobby was an almost deserted little room with mirrored walls; the music and the noise started to fade gradually as they approached the front door. Betty was hesitant to leave with the party but Matt had never been at a latin club and he wanted to live the experience. She felt cornered and she had no choice but to accept the offer. After claiming their coats, she walked out of the club accompanied by Matt and Janice.

Finally alone, Gio pulled Daniel apart, roughly, grabbing his shirt with force and dragging him into the small lobby corner.

Daniel tried to pull free from his grasp. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you pay the bill of the next club. Promise!"

Gio's voice was enraged. "Who gave you right to play with us like that?".

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gio let him free.

"I know you can be a real dumbass sometimes, Daniel. But I know you better. This is you playing with me. What do you want from me?"

Daniel smiled at his friend's reaction. He wasn't really expecting his friend to lose his cool that easily. He fixed some of the creases that had formed on his expensive iridescent shirt from the pressure of Gio's fists. "You can't hide those feelings forever."

"What fucking feelings you are talking about?"

Daniel pointed at the mirror at his back. "Those feelings."

Gio stared at his twin looking back at him with red eyes filled with anger. He couldn't believe he had become so mad to meet her again, to allow her break the indifference he thought he had mastered all that time he had spent away from her.

Daniel continued going to the door. "Now, come on. You can't hide forever. You'll have to face them eventually. I'll wait for you in the car" Daniel motioned to the door.

"Who are you to think you have any right to decide over anything? Doctor Love?"

"I'd like to think I'm more like your friend and, more importantly, her friend. But, you know? You don't have to come with us. You can back off anytime you want if you feel so intimidated."

"Asshole."

"Coward."

Betty saw Daniel enter the limousine, take his place near Janice, and close the door behind him. She released the air she had been holding in her lungs but, her eyes, against her will, kept searching around as if looking for something she had lost.

The vehicle started moving. Matt was really at ease as if he had lived inside a limousine all his life. The same could not be said of the bimbo in front of her who, overexcited, moved here and there demanding Daniel to show the function of the controls and the minibar inside the car. She looked at her with scorn. She might be from Queens but she had her pride and education... at least in public.

A latin rhythm started sounding in the speakers and then Betty heard a few knocks from behind her and turned to the chauffeur. She looked through the crystal divide between them and noticed the one that was sitting in the passenger seat. Gio spoke through the microphone: "Be getting used to the music, that's what you'll be hearing all night".

Betty couldn't figure out the feelings inside of her. She was mad at him but, she admitted, also relieved. And how she hated feeling so ambivalent! She quickly snuggled into Matt's embrace looking for relief for the unrest slowly nesting in her chest.

Just a few minutes passed and they were in front of a small place located in the outskirts of Manhattan. Gio was reluctant to get out of the limousine right in front of the dance club. But Janice was equally reluctant to walk with her expensive Jimmy Choos. When people saw them coming out of such luxury car they let them in easily.

The place was an old warehouse so there was plenty of space in spite of the amazing quantity of people indoors. The tropical music blasted the walls and there were laughs and chatter in every corner, huge custom jewellery from the most diverse material, cologne and perfume mixed in a delicious turmoil, bold dresses showing as much skin as possible, tight and extremely loose jeans, leather and polyester everywhere.

Gio led them to a table far from the commotion of the dance floor, so they wouldn't be bothered and quickly ordered a few drinks. Matt monopolized part of the conversation at the table. He was a very avid entertainer, Daniel noticed. In fact, he thought he was exceptionally good at cracking jokes. Then the subjects turned into more academic matters and both Janice and Daniel were losing interest in the conversation.

"… and then I found out I wanted to pursue business administration when I did my final dissertation on Classic Administrative Theory and the understanding of modern labor litigation" He addressed to Daniel and Betty. "Oh, excuse me, not sure if any of you have heard of that theory…"

"…by Henry Fayol, of course, basic business administration… we've heard."

Matt was surprised that Gio was the one that answered.

"I—"

"You didn't think I was learned" Gio said with a smug smile. "Well, you guessed right. I didn't go to college. I am what you scholars call: an empirical person."

"Oh, well—" Matt admitted embarrassed, "that."

"Not everyone that makes sandwiches is a lunk" Betty said amused by Matt's puzzlement. She knew that Gio was a self-taught person. He really enjoyed reading. Sometimes— well, actually, very rarely, he surprised her with the display of his modesty. And that made her a bit uncomfortable. She really knew what kind of person Gio was.

Gio smiled at her comment, he wouldn't have said it better. Matt ended up even more puzzled of what she meant by "making sandwiches" and the red-haired girl giggled in Daniel's arms.

"So, you were saying you're a writer" Gio quickly said. "Just like Betty. That's cool!"

"Well, yes, different field, though. I work at a sports magazine".

"Even better". He was being honest he had respect for the field. But to his eyes, he and Betty were the same; even if he's got an MBA or that he was a lawyer or an almost-veterinarian. In the field of publishing, Betty was as good as any other.

As his mind wandered in such thoughts, Gio felt no more need to talk and kept himself busy with his drink and, occasionally, stealing glances at Betty who sat almost in front of him, listening attentively at her boyfriend.

Matt suddenly addressed him right when he was, coincidentally, noticing how beautiful Betty's hands were resting one on top of the other at the table.

"So, what do you do? Besides, obviously, knowing an awfully lot about latin cocktails"

"He's a chef" Betty answered proudly —out of habit, she tried to explain herself later on.

Gio interrupted Betty and added sternly: "I own a Deli. I 'make sandwiches'."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Sandwiches!" Janice laughed loudly. Probably she had a bit too much to drink. She pointed at Gio, winking at him. "I'd love to taste one of those."

Betty was surprising annoyed by her behavior. "I bet you do" she whispered under her breath glaring at her. Honestly, she thought, where did Daniel find those women?

As if Daniel was hearing her thoughts, he kissed Janice in the neck. "Forget the tiny man. I can make sandwiches too. Just tell me when you feel like it".

Matt was amused at the whole scene but Betty couldn't prevent a smirk forming in her lips.

"Oh! Hear that out! Ah! I love this song!" Gio clapped his hands. He then stood up from his chair and moved his body to the rhythm of the music, dancing slowly around the table on the direction of the red-haired, singing in a very correct Spanish "…_me inspiran tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel_… come, dance with me."

The red haired refused with a quick gesture. She didn't know how to dance that music. Gio turned to Betty, still moving the hips, his arms swinging by his side, smiling with pleasure, singing in his off key but excited voice, offering his open palms for her to hold: "…_mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión…_Come on, Betty!_ …de nada me arrepiento. __Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo! __Mujer!"_

Betty felt the blood leave her face and she felt her body automatically lean to Matt for some sort of protection. "I— I… can't dance salsa."

"That's not true" said Daniel. "You were the one that taught me some dancing steps before".

Gio took hold of both her hands and pulled her up. Betty giggled nervously as the truth was exposed, showing her metal braces for the first time the whole night —or was it just an unconscious reaction to the touch of Gio's hands?

"Busted!" Matt laughed at the situation and winked at her, encouraging her to dance, "this will be fun to watch".

Gio dragged her dancing to the center of the floor. It was packed with people so the atmosphere felt charged with an asphyxiating but surprisingly sensual energy.

"You are so tense! Loosen up a little bit."

Gio pulled her back and forth to make Betty, who was still blushing and almost immobile in front of him, move to his steps. But he didn't have to force her for long. As soon as he put his right hand on her waist locking her on a secure grip, she felt comfortable and she let herself to the joy of dancing. It had been years since she danced salsa. She felt the chords against her body and the Latina in her awoke from her lethargy and she heard every sound of the bass strings, the restless cry of the trumpet, the hammering drums, the energetic sound of the cowbells… her body relaxed and then, just then, she felt the magic of the salsa invade her body. She willingly let Gio guide her. Gio smiled as she responded to his every command.

Once again the chemistry of their bodies reminded them of those dances they shared as they chaperoned a Junior high dance, made them remember of that very first dance in her house. Gio was secretly pleased to see her move to a very complex step. She laughed back at him as she finished the move. He smiled back at her.

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind and the smile was substituted from a challenging smirk he pulled her closer. He spoke: "Should have guessed I'd meet you there."

"What do you mean?"

"That you'd end up showing up at the club. You just can't leave your ex-boyfriends alone, can you?"

Betty's features hardened. Gio always found a way to ruin every moment, she thought as she pulled back a bit. Gio held her tight by her wrist, there was not way she could escape from the dance floor. There was no other choice but to keep on dancing.

"How did you know about Jesse?"

"I have my ways" he said smugly. Betty's lips pursed.

"A musician? Really?" Gio continued. "I thought you said you wanted to focus on your career."

Betty made a face. She could feel anger travel under her skin, brain buzzing in activity, sending an insulting response right to the tip of her tongue, her body boiling in excitement. And then she realized Gio always found a way to make her spirits jump from the calm state, jump from inertia: he made her feel alive.

Just at that moment, music increased the rhythm and Gio made her turn a few more times with violence, dismissing all her previous thoughts and forgetting if she was even mad a few seconds ago. Her shoes barely touching the floor, Betty almost tripped a few times but Gio found a way to always hold her tight in his experienced grasp and their dance went so smooth and continuous that no mistakes would be noticed in eyes of the average observer.

The final chords of the music were playing. Gio pulled her closer, making her face him. She dared to slide her hands across Gio's forearms and she felt them drenched in delicious sweat. Her finger glided smoothly like a sailboat over the calm waters of his skin. Very unlike her own heart that was riding a demonic storm inside her.

Her finger reached the hem of his black shirt by his elbows. She looked up and found him staring back at her: lips parted, the face with traces of red, his eyes glowing, eating her, a few strands of hair plastered against his forehead: a vision of love and desire.

And there, that very instant, she found herself wishing there was not Matt or Daniel or that red headed beauty, that there was nobody around them. She wished with all her might that they were alone in the room.

Music changed starting a reggaeton set. Betty coughed uncomfortably breaking the spell.

As they walked back to the table Betty started feeling even more restless. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She felt a bit nauseous and she was about to lose balance as she reached the table. She blamed the heat of the crowded place, the fever eating her skin, the maddening sound of the music. She blamed Gio for returning to mess her simple and balanced life. She felt in Hell.

* * *

**Next chapter: chapter III  
**

Translation of the verses Gio is singing:

Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis por qués  
_Looking into your eyes my questions are answered_  
Me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel  
_I become inspired in your words and my home is in your skin_  
Qué tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión  
_What tender love, my devotion, you came to be my religion_  
Mi dulce sentimiento  
_My sweet emotion_  
De nada me arrepiento  
_I regret nothing_

Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo!  
_Blessed be the moments in your lips and on your body!_  
Mujer...  
_Woman..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! Melodrama! Melodrama! You all know how much I like that… bear with me… please. And no, as much as I wanted to, I'm not killing anyone this time. Geez…**

**This might look a bit quick-paced. I squeezed two chapters into one :P**

**Music (reggae): Wisin y Yandel — Dejame Hablar (Let me speak)**

**

* * *

  
**

— **Chapter III —**

"So that's the way to dance salsa? Impressive!" Matt said as Betty arrived to the table escorted by Gio. "I didn't know you could dance at all".

"Well, you might not have noticed it" Daniel said with a grin, "but Betty is latina. It's in her blood."

She sat down and said coyly, "not all latinos can dance."

Gio looked deeply into Betty's eyes that trembled as if they wanted to escape but just couldn't manage to.

"Never deny your heritage. It's part of you and who you are" he said in a clear voice.

Matt frowned at Gio's words for Betty. Whoever he was, he had no right to scold her in front of everybody. He forced a smile and said: "Well, well, who would have thought this place was hidden right under the Brooklyn Bridge, eh? Honestly I had no idea".

"If I'm not mistaken, I think the bridge's pedestrian entrance is quite close by, actually. Very nice view of the city. Been there many times, gone once with Betty…" Daniel said looking around. "By the way, have you seen Janice?"

"You have?" Gio said ignoring Daniel's question. "You've even given your boss a date but not to me?" His eyes were mocking but hurt somehow.

"It wasn't a date!" Betty protested. It wasn't the first time she had to clarify that. She felt her head slightly spinning. Gio kept watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Matt felt even more bewildered —How many things he didn't know about Betty. "Well, that looks interesting. I've never heard of anyone that does that".

Betty found an escape, an idea. She leaned closer and whispered to Matt's ear: "Why don't we go there tonight? I'll show you" Matt was a bit surprised for her weird request when they were having such a good time: "You want to go, like, right now?"

Daniel laughed as he heard him and his face lit up. "What a great idea! I think we should all go. Don't you think, Gio?"

"Yeah, not a bad idea at all" Gio said looking intently at Betty. He was resolved to stop going against the odds that night and if he was being played by destiny, he was game. He had no intention to let her out of sight. Not anymore.

"Just give me a minute". Betty said suddenly standing up suffocated by the power of those black eyes. Matt and Gio stood up by her side at the same time.

"Are you alright, Betty?" they both asked.

Betty felt the need for some air. "I need to go to the washroom. I'll be right back… just a minute". She excused herself and left the party.

Then Gio turned to Matt. He was standing tall by his side, a full head above him —and a full bachelor and a master's degree too, apparently. But he didn't felt an inch of jealousy break his cool; instead, he let a cocky smile form in his smooth meaty lips. How he loved a good challenge!

Betty kept walking fast until she found the little common room that lead to the washrooms. She finally got out of all those people surrounding her and she could breathe.

She entered the ladies room and splashed some water to her face. The mirror in front of her trembled as a new song was heard from the distance.

_Quiero decir que tú me haces temblar. _

It must have been quite popular because she could hear cheering and singing as the music sounded louder even inside the bathroom doors.

_Quiero decirte que eres fenomenal.  
Estoy afuera. Déjame entrar._

Betty cleaned her face and, wishing the hours passed swiftly for that night to be over, she opened the door.

He was there.

Betty looked around the little waiting room: they were alone. His eyes fixed upon her.

She took a deep breath looking for strength and resolved to walk past through him.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

He blocked her way out with his body preventing her leaving.

"Did you bring him to spite me? Or was it that you needed protection from me."

"I— I'm doing nothing wrong, Gio. And I can do whatever I want because…" she dared to look at him in the eyes, "because you and I are nothing anymore."

He pulled her closer, taking hold of one of her arms.

_Es que tú eres mía y __yo te quiero tocar._

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it. That you didn't feel us, out there, in the dance floor."

Betty tried to break free from his grasp.

"Gio, what are you—"

As if he wanted to prove his point, he grabbed her and forced his lips into hers, his love devouring her mouth in a starving kiss, with a strength and ardor that boiled her blood in an instant making her feel in purgatory and heaven at the same time. He was killing her.

She managed to break free.

"How dare…" she couldn't speak. She lost her voice. She could barely breathe.

She slapped him across his face.

But he didn't let her go. He had an evil smile engraved in his face and his eyes were shining a defiant stare.

She stared back at him, her heart beating at an alarming pace, her temples pumping to the sound of the loud music around her, breathing fire through her nostrils.

"I'm not afraid of you" he said and, like a snake holds it's prey, he locked her tightly inside his strong arms, in a serpentine embrace, holding her neck steady with his hand pushing her closer to him and eating her lips slowly and quietly as if he had all the time in the world.

_Y poco a poco te provoco  
Y te empiezo a besar_

She couldn't believe what her traitorous body did. She surrendered. He broke all her defenses. And suddenly, she didn't hear any sound anymore, his lips and his breathing became her music. She kissed him back with a hunger he didn't know she had in her. She got consumed and wasted inside his arms unable to satiate her appetite, feeling her body shake from its core, her fingers sinking deeper against his back, hugging him in feverish desperation, looking for salvation, pulling him as closer as their bodies allowed it.

He was the one to break apart pushing her back gently. He began laughing quietly behind that devilish smile. His eyes were the ones of a conqueror.

"I told you."

Betty felt betrayed and madly cursed him and blessed him —how she hated and loved that man that was looking down at her rejoicing scornfully in his revenge! The air was thick between them. Neither of them moved an inch, eyeing one another waiting for the other's reaction.

"Betty!" she heard and looked behind Gio's shoulders. It was Daniel. "We are leaving now".

She nodded and walked out in haste.

Gio touched his own wet lips with the back of his hand as he watched her leave the room. He could still smell her scent.

"What are you doing?! Are you drunk?"

Gio chuckled. He might be.

"Just teaching a lesson."

Daniel raised a finger and pointed at him. "Don't be an ass tonight or I'll—"

"Everything is fine. Actually, you know? I think the night just got better."

Betty couldn't find the front door quickly enough. Matt was there, with her purse and her coat, waiting for her. He welcomed her and didn't notice the upsetting expression in her features. Instead, he pointed at a place in the room.

"I guess the party is going to be smaller now".

Betty turned crimson red as she adjusted her glasses and wondered if Matt was pointing at Gio or if he had seen the whole thing. Instead, she discovered Janice making out with another guy near the bar.

"Your friends are really interesting".

Daniel approached them followed by Gio who was putting on his leather jacket.

"Oh well, I guess I didn't had much of a date, tonight anyway." Daniel gave one last look at Janice who seemed to be having the time of her life. "I was getting used to the idea of her fascination for your small charms, Gio. But, a bartender?!"

His pride was deeply hurt.

"You know how much she liked those flaming shockers."

"But of the bartender, really?"

"Welcome to my world" he said, looking at Betty taking hold of Matt's arm and following them outside the club.

Daniel was wiser and took Gio's advice this time so he didn't call back the limousine. It was already too much that they saw them in it earlier. They walked by the dirty empty streets. It was a pleasant cold night. The street turned into a little dark corner.

Three guys came out of the shadows and blocked their way. Betty screamed, she recognized their faces from the club.

"No. Wait" Gio commanded the rest to calm down. Daniel and Matt were expectant. "What do you want?"

They ordered to give them everything of value they got. The robbers looked young and feeble, most likely they would be easy to take down. But they were certainly drugged. Gio could smell it. They seemed nervous and that was even more dangerous.

"We've got nothing" said Matt suddenly enraged.

"We saw you at the club. This man is loaded" one of them pointed a knife at Daniel.

"Easy. Take it easy, friend." Daniel said taking off his expensive watch and handling it to them.

"Give them what they want" Gio said looking carefully for his wallet, keeping one hand up. "It's better if we make it easy".

One of the guys tried to get a hold of Betty's huge purse. But the adrenaline had already triggered inside Betty's body and, in an irrational outburst of rage, ignoring Gio's advice, she struggled to keep hold of her belonging.

"Leave her alone". Matt yelled and Betty screamed. The guy pushed her and she fell to the floor hitting the curb and passing out.

Gio took the opportunity and punched the guy in front of him. Daniel did the same to the one near him and managed to take hold of his knife. The thug, the one who took Betty's purse, yelled something and ran away followed closely by Matt. Unprotected, the other guys also ran from the scene in opposite direction.

Gio didn't waste a moment. He ran to Betty and kneeled in the street. Daniel's pained fingers managed to find his mobile and call for an ambulance while he looked around anxiously in case they tried to return back.

There was a stream of blood running across her face, her bushy hair in messy strands against the pavement, immobile —was she even breathing?

He had never seen her like that before. He felt like losing it. For the first time he didn't know what to do, what to say, how to act. He just held her there, in the floor, careful not to move her too much. He touched her face, pale and inexpressive. She wasn't angry or amused or making a face at him. He panicked. "_Mi amor… amor…mi amor_" he whispered as he held her close to his chest.

Matt returned and just stood there, watching the scene, Betty's purse in his hand, until the ambulance arrived.

—0—

The scorching feeling of the alcohol against her skin sutured her wounds. The nurse had been very generous and took care of her patiently giving her plenty of time to Betty to heal her own invisible wounds by herself, replaying memories and conversations, setting herself free to the wave of all the emotions that were flowing into her. She was human after all. She had the right to feel afraid of what she didn't understand, of things she never experienced before. How much she had been lying to herself all along and how she had hurt many people in her stubborn denial! She had been so stupid. Tears filled her eyes at her own realization.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine" she replied, letting the tears run free. "I've never been better".

Daniel hit the floor with the sole of his shoes. They had been waiting for what seemed ages in the waiting room of that hospital. The doctor had explained them it was nothing to worry about. It was just a simple bruise and she had recovered her conscience. But still Daniel was still preoccupied and felt that the whole incident had been somewhat his fault.

A door opened.

"Where is he?" Betty said storming out of the emergency room.

Matt was standing against a wall. He was confused by her question. His heart sank inside his chest. He understood. He had so many revelations that night though he didn't want to acknowledge half of them.

"He left" he answered quietly. "Betty how are you feeling?"

"No, he is here. I know it."

She looked around anxiously and, without saying a single word, walked out through the exit door.

Matt walked to where Daniel was standing and handled him Betty's colorful purse. "I know when I'm not needed".

Daniel looked at him: he was a pitiful picture of a man. He had been there before, at a hospital just like that one, seeing happiness escape of him in front of his eyes, without anything he could do to change his fate. He reminded him of himself.

Matt kept staring at the door that Betty closed behind. He muttered, half to his own self "I just don't know what I did wrong. I gave my best. I—"

"Don't" Daniel commanded. Matt turned to look at him. "Don't punish yourself. Things are just the way they are. What life gives you; fate can take it away in an instant, no matter how hard you try."

Daniel pointed to the door and continued. "This was their story. We were merely tools."

Matt shook his head.

"I'm not sure I want to accept that".

Daniel watched him go, defeated, walk through the opposite corridor, away from Betty. He chuckled, surprised as his sudden wisdom.

"We just have to keep on living, keep on fighting, and trying harder until we find our own story".

She was right. He hadn't left. He cursed himself a million times those few minutes he had been waiting there, alone. He had a lot of time to think about everything and how he should be wiser and return back home and forget whatever happened that night. But he also knew he would never walk out of that hospital until he was assured she was completely safe and, for that, he pitied himself.

Then he saw her walk to him. She was smiling at him.

"You are always watching my back. Why is that?" she said.

He gave her a sad smile.

"Seems like you are okay".

"Yeah…" she said and couldn't find what else to tell him.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting. It was enough for one night. He knew that across that door her boyfriend was waiting for her. And he was tired. He put his hands inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Well, I'm glad you are fine."

He turned his back at her and motioned himself to the opposite door waving her goodbye.

"My love" she said.

He made a face and hit his forehead with his hand cursing for the tenth time that night.

"I heard" she continued.

She came to him and took his hand. He smiled ashamed of himself. "Well, who even says those things nowadays…"

"Take me."

Her voice was urgent and determined, imploring at him. He finally turned back to look at her. Then he noticed they were not alone.

"You heard the lady. Take her back home" Daniel walked to where they were standing and returned the purse to Betty. "Take my cab. It's waiting outside. Betty, you know you can take tomorrow off. And Gio, you'll owe me one."

How he hated to owe men favors. But Gio smiled in earnest. He was honored to have Daniel among his closest friends.

"I know. Thanks, man."

As they drove back to queens, Gio noticed how she was pulling her bangs, desperately trying to cover her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just—" she touched the bump in her forehead with her fingers. "I must be looking so ugly" she admitted embarrassed.

He stopped her hand with his and, slowly, he placed his lips against the delicate skin of her face, gently, taking away the pain with soothing kisses. She closed her eyes.

He pulled apart just far enough to contemplate her beautiful expression. She would never be ugly to him. She opened her eyes and she saw him staring at her.

"Betty, I can be gentle, too."

"I know".

"Then —" he stopped. He didn't want to ruin the moment but his eyes said the words his mouth didn't dare to speak 'then why are you so afraid of me'.

Betty sighed. "You know? When I called Matt to come to the club, it wasn't to make you jealous; it wasn't to protect me from you. Yes, I wanted protection… from myself, from my own feelings… of how I feel when I'm around you".

She placed her hands on top of his.

"I'm not afraid anymore".

Gio nodded and then smiled. He smiled at his luck, at the night and his destiny, the same destiny that made a fool out of himself.

"So this wasn't going to be such a hideous night after all".

Betty looked puzzled at him. But he didn't answer. He just kept on laughing as the taxi rolled the streets on the way to his apartment, where he took care of her for the rest of the night.

The first night of the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

* * *

Translation of part of the song played in the disco:

Déjame Hablar  
_Let me speak  
_Quiero decirte que tu me haces temblar  
_I want to tell you that you make me tremble  
_Quiero decirte que eres fenomenal  
_I want to tell you that you are phenomenal  
_Que estoy afuera. Dejame entrar  
_That I'm outside. Let me in  
_Es que tu eres mía y yo te quiero tocar  
_That you are mine and I want to touch you  
_

Y poco a poco te provoco  
_And slowly I seduce you  
_Y te empiezo a besar  
_And I start kissing you  
_Y poco a poco yo te toco  
_And slowly I touch you  
_Y te empieza a gustar  
_And you start liking it  
_


End file.
